A Trip (Literally)
by abski0206
Summary: AU: Peter White has been upset ever since Alice left Wonderland, so he usually goes to the other world in an attempt to find a new foreigner. The question is, will his heart still tick for Alice or for somebody new? Especially if that new person is so different to Alice. Peter X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this short story, I'm planning on writing more but I may end up making it a one shot. I would be grateful for any reviews since I'm new to the fandom, please be nice :) Also DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING (except Flora) (and the picnic).**

Flora skipped slowly through the grassy woodland happy to be allowed out. It was the first day of her College's summer holidays and she decided to spend her time wisely by going on a nice picnic. However, as she skipped, she swore that she could here a faint rustling behind her. Turning her head, causing the soft golden ringlets to bounce, Flora surveyed the scene in front if her. Nothing.

"I'm becoming paranoid" she giggled and began to make her through the woods.

Yet, Flora was notorious for being clumsy and walked straight into a tree branch causing her to loose her balance. Wobbling, Flora managed, with no grace, to keep upright. Her light green dress danced in the breeze and she pushed her hands down thanking the gods that her dress didn't blow upwards.

"That was close.." Sighing, she tried to be more careful and watched out for anymore hazards in her path.

After another ten minutes of walking *cough* and nearly falling over more times than she could count *cough* Flora's eyes lit up at the scene in front of her. There laid a small opening where the sun shined directly through the trees highlighting a patch of green grass. Running over, Flora happily sat in the spot of grass and began to unfold her hamper and blanket. Yet a sudden rustling sound made her jump. It came from directly in front of her in a large shrub.

"H..hello?" She asked timidly. Forgetting her picnic for a second, she began to crawl foreword towards the noise.

When it happened again, she flinched but carried on until she was inches away. Using her hands she gently pushed back the shrub and let out a gasp.

There sitting, with a startled expression sat a pure white rabbit. Who wore a red jacket and...glasses?


	2. Chapter 2

'I must be dreaming' Flora thought as she stared with wide eyes at the rabbit who stared back, equally surprised. She watched with interest as he tried to hop away but he made an odd squeak. Looking at his foot Flora realised that he had a thorn lodged inside the soft pink pad.

"Oh! You poor thing" she exclaimed softly before reaching hesitantly to pick the rabbit up. The rabbit tried to shy away from her grasp but she wasn't giving in and easily managed to take him out of the shrub and into her arms.

'He must be someone's pet since wild rabbits don't usually wear clothes' she thought with a nod. Carrying him gently to the picnic she had abandoned, Flora rubbed his head soothingly in hope that he would stop struggling. It seemed to have had the desired effect since the rabbit flopped into her arms like a rag doll. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight which gained her an annoyed look from the rabbit in her arms. Yet this made her laugh more at the peculiar rabbit who's eyes were hid behind small glasses.

"I'm just going to put you down for a moment, if you struggle it will only hurt your paw more" she said to the rabbit as she put him in her lap. Looking in the picnic basket she gave a slight delighted gasp and grabbed a fresh carrot out and held it in front of the suspicious looking rabbit. He didn't seem sure but her reassuring smile seemed to have been enough for him to hold it with his front paws and nibble it carefully.

'Now for the tricky part' Flora thought whilst looking at the poor rabbits foot. Taking out a napkin from the basket she decided that the fast approach was probably the best. The rabbits attention meanwhile was now focused completely on the rabbit and she thought he looked a lot happier.

'Not for long' she thought. Pulling his leg slowly as not to scare him she gave a shaky sigh, then pulled out the thorn with the napkin and used the rest to wrap around his foot. This definitely put a stop to his good mood as he made a whimpering noise.

"OW!" The rabbit shouted and bolted up from her lap. He had to admit though that his foot felt a little better. Flora on the other hand looked at the strange rabbit as though he was a ghost. Backing away from him she felt her back hit the tree and tried to understand what on earth had just happened.

"D..did you just t..talk?" She stuttered, obviously confused.

The rabbit thought about remaining quiet but he knew she had heard him. All he had wanted to do was find a replacement for Alice and for a moment he thought he had found it but the girl in front of him wasn't nearly as alike as he wanted. Knowing that his silence was disturbing the girl who had attempted to stand but slipped, he gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes"

"Okaaaayyy, this must be a dream. Rabbits don't talk, do they?!" Flora asked in alarm. Trying to stand again, she nearly achieved it until her foot got caught on a root making her tumble over. Thankfully the tree behind her gave her something to hang onto. The rabbit all the while had been staring at her with an amused expression.

"I suppose you wouldn't be used to talking rabbits.." He answered thoughtfully making the girl shake her head.

'This is awkward, what do you even say to a rabbit?!' She thought frantically and then she had an idea. 'Be polite' she heard her mothers voice ring in her ears.

"Um.. Well, Please to meet you, I'm Flora" she said with a smile and gave an awkward litter curtsy. 'Seriously!' She thought completely embarrassed over the odd gesture. The rabbit, who looked surprised at this nodded his head and gave a small bow.

'That was adorable!' She thought and tried to hide her growing smile under her hand that was now pressed firmly against her mouth and ever blushing face.

"I'm Peter White" he responded and she had to admit the name suited him.

"Well Mr. White, it's a pleasure to have met you...an odd question, but were you following me before?" She was now sure it was him but Flora decided to find out rather than guess.

"Oh! Is that the time? Well...I must be going" he suddenly said as he looked at the large clock attached to his jacket and before her very eyes he took off as though his foot had never been injured. Watching as he ran further into the woods, it took Flora a few minutes to react.

"Wait!" She cried and ran after him, or stumbled would be a better word. After a good five minutes of running she slowed down and grasped her waist whilst trying to regain her breath. 'Must do more exercise' she thought as she looked around. She had lost sight of him long ago but her determination pushed to to continue. The her eyes caught a very odd sight, which was funny considering everything she had seen that day.

There, near a large tree was a huge hole. Looking around suspiciously, Flora wondered what had made it. It looked too big to have been made naturally. Walking towards it she had just seen how dark it looked when her foot clipped a rock and before she knew it, she herself was falling very fast through the hole. Screaming, she tried in vain to grab hold of a side but her body was turning to quickly. Her vision went quickly and the last thing she heard was her own heart beat.

A/N: What will happen to Flora? Dunnn Dunnn Dunnn!

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate feedback so I know that people like it and want me to carry on! Hopefully I will have another chapter uploaded soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Flora felt as she began to regain consciousness was the slight prickly sensation underneath her cheek and her hands. Scrunching up her face, she slowly opened her eyes and pushed her curls out of her face allowing her a better view. Yet this view was cut off very quickly due to a piece of grass poking her in the eye. At least she knew what the prickly feeling was.

"Ow! Jeez that hurt" she mumbled as she rubbed her now watering eyes and attempted to sit up. She stopped however, when she realised her green dress had rose up and was now inappropriately way above her knees. Flushing, she looked around causing her to get a mouthful of golden hair, thankful that no one was there to witness the awkward scene. Spitting out her hair, feeling good for once that she hadn't put any lip gloss on or lip balm for her hair to stick on to, she smoothed out the grassy coloured dress and attempted to survey her surroundings. However, she was once again stopped from looking around as her sight was blocked by the golden ringlets which blew into her face. Looking down she spotted her dark green ribbon, that must have fell out, underneath a bush. Picking it up and making sure her hair was more controlled and out if her face, she looked around. She saw that hedges of all equal hight were everywhere she looked and Flora had the horrible feeling that she may be in a maze. She had only been in a maze once, which she knew was smaller that the one she was currently standing in, and it took her more than three hours to find a way out. Well if getting the staff to lead you out counted as finding a way out. Shaking her head as she had gone off on a mental tangent she huffed out a long sigh.

"What is actually going on?" She asked out loud. Walking slowly in a circle, which she did often to help her think, Flora began replaying the events of the day. 'Left the house for a picnic, fell over a couple of times, found the perfect spot for a picnic, heard odd noise, saw the white rabbit...' Her eyes lit up as she remembered the rabbit. The rabbit who had strangely worn clothes and could speak.

"What was his name...come on think Flora. Something White...Robert? No. Paul? Don't think so". As she spoke she didn't notice two faceless figures approach with confusion.

"PETER! Ha! Knew I would get it" she shouted making the two men jump in shock. Realising she wasn't alone, she gave a startled gasp.

'They don't have faces!' She thought, hoping her obvious alarm was not reflected in her face. Which it was. She was about to introduce herself when the man on the right who had the number 4 on his clothes and reminded her of a guard beat her to it.

"Intruder!" He exclaimed and nodded to the other one. "Fetch the Prime Minister". She had no time to react as the man who gave the order grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her through the maze. 'I wonder how they found me?' She thought as she struggled to get out of the tight grasp. She was struggling so much that she almost failed to notice the large castle that loomed over the maze. It was only when she saw a shadow go over her that she gazed upwards at the spectacular sight. It was like she was in a story since a castle so amazing could not have possibly been real.

Trying to look around, she saw roses were literally everywhere, and she was in awe of how pretty they were. In fact, the more she looked, the more she realised that the colour red was very prominent compared to the other colours. Gazing up again, she tried to take in the extravagance of the castle which was made up of mainly heart shapes. It was rather odd, just like everything she had seen that day, but she had to admit it had a certain charm. 'I bet the person who lives here goes crazy over Valentines day'.

Her gawking was cut short as she dragged in the castle and made to weave around many corridors. 'They look all the same, I bet someone could get lost'.

"Please can you let go, your hurting me!" She cried out but he didn't seem to listen and kept going. Then as she rounded the next corner she was stopped rather suddenly. The guard who had been dragging her bowed his head and she noticed a tall man with white rabbit ears staring back at them.

"Lord White we found this-".

'Lord White? He looks familiar...he looks a lot like that rabbit...WAIT.. He is the rabbit! How can that be Peter White?' Her thoughts were everywhere. She was so caught up in her own confusion that she didn't expect the loud noise that echoed throughout the corridor.

BANG

Before her very eyes, the rabbit man who she suspected was Peter White, had transformed his clock into a gun and shot the guard straight in the head. The arm that had grasped her tightly now fell limp and followed his body to the ground. She stood in complete shock.

'Oh my god...he just killed someone...with no face'. She then noticed, with some alarm that he still had his gun and it was pointed directly at her.

A/N: Doesn't look good for Flora... What will Peter do?!

Also I hope I'm not the only one who suffers from having my hair constantly trying to either blind me, strangle me or suffocate me. There is nothing worse than having a mouthful of hair haha.

Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think! :) Hopefully a new chapter will be up very soon and also it will hopefully be a bit longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Flora's eyes were completely focused on the gun and it took all her power to look away and face the killer rabbit. 'And I thought he was adorable' she thought trying not to laugh nervously. In this situation, running away, putting your hands up, just plain fainting or fighting back would be considered a normal thing to do. Flora was not normal.

"Hey" was all she could say as she gave an awkward wave hoping that her calm attitude might confuse him. It didn't. In fact it seemed to only aggravate him more as he began to march up to her at a very fast speed. Flinching she put her hands up to cover her face and gave a startled squeak when she felt his gloved hand close around her small wrist and yank her foreword. Still holding the gun, way too close to her face he began to speak.

"How on earth did you get here!?" He hissed angrily, although she could detect some fear laced between his words. Her brow furrowed as she herself wondered about how she came to be here. 'The hole!' She suddenly thought and looked at her black shoes sheepishly. She mumbled her answer to him hoping his ears picked it up but luck wasn't with her that day.

"I don't speak the language of idiots, could you please speak up" he snapped and although she believe she heard a 'please' in his sentence, it was overall not very polite.

"And I don't speak the language of rude! And for your information, I am just as confused as you are. One moment I was helping a poor rabbit and then next minute it was talking to me, running away and led to me falling down a rather large hole". She replied with more confidence than she had ever had in her life. Realising what she had said, Flora felt her cheeks grow hot and she inched away from the now growling rabbit.

"You fell down the hole?!" He asked with an expression of frustration. The gun was still pointing at her and not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded.

"The a Queen will want to see you" he said as he lowered his gun. His shoulders dropped and he looked rather defeated. With his hand still clamped around her wrist he began where the guard had left off and dragged her through the corridors leading her further into the unknown.

Flora had decided to remain quiet throughout the journey and allowed the rabbit to angrily frog march her through the castle and she swore he was mumbling curses. Finally he stopped which caused her to bump into the back of him earning her an angry red-eyed glare behind the glasses. He huffed before opening the door into a larger room.

She almost gasped but managed to restrain it when she saw a beautiful looking women with dark hair spitting on a throne. When the women, who Flora could tell was the Queen, saw her, she gave Flora a large smile.

"Come here my dear! I'm thrilled to have another outsider!" She gestured for Flora to approach. Realising that Peter had removed his hand she walked towards the Queen wearily. Yet when she was in arms distance of the beautiful women, the Queen suddenly put her hand on Flora's chest causing her to flail. Stepping away, without falling over she looked at the slightly older women in shock.

'Did she really just do that? Oh my god what kind of dream is this' she thought hoping that this was a dream that she would awake from very quickly.

"I was just checking you had a heart" was the Queen's explanation. She then gestured to a guard who was near by and he quickly moved a chair near the queen. 'Why wouldn't I have a heart?' Flora thought as she tried to hide her perplexed expression by looking at the decor instead.

"Prime Minister, please get our guest a refreshment and make sure a room is prepared for her stay" she said clearly. Yet the way she refreshment was followed by a pointed look and Flora narrowed her eyes slightly wondering what was going on. Peter, who had been looking upset and moody, stood up straighter and nodded his head before leaving.

Looking around the extravagant room, Flora nodded her head in appreciation at the red decor. Soon, however, it became very awkward since the Queen was just smiling at her.

"What is your name, foreigner?" The Queen finally spoke causing Flora to jump in her seat.

"My name is Flora, your Majesty" she added the last bit as an afterthought hoping to not offend her. Having never met royalty, Flora just hoped being as polite as possible would help her through it.

"I am Vivaldi, Queen of Hearts. You have many questions I care to guess" she spoke with authority and Flora couldn't help but shake the feeling that the Queen reminded her greatly of her mother.

"Yes, I do have quite a few questions. Where am I? Why is your Prime Minister a rabbit? Is this a dream? Why would I not have a heart and how do I return home?" She asked all in a rush and by the end of it she felt tears begin to form. The Queen in return just seemed to nod and give her a small sympathetic look.

"I will answer all of your questions after you have had something to drink" she replied and patted my hand gently. As if on cue, a faceless maid came in carrying a small trolly with drinks and cakes. Following behind her was a grumpy looking rabbit and Flora had to look away in an attempt not to laugh. The fact that he ears were lowered made it even funnier. The maid then carefully served Flora tea, or what she could only guess was tea, and then the Queen. Yet as she walked back her arm brushed against the Prime Minister.

Flora had barely touched the cup to her lips when the rabbit had transformed his watch into a gun and riddled the poor maid with bullets. He had just glared at the maid and brushed his arm whilst mumbling "germs". Flora in fact had nearly spilt her tea and felt very accomplished in not creating a mess. She didn't know what world she was in but if killing people willy-nilly was natural, she didn't want to be here for much longer. 'How long until I'm like that?' She gulped nervously.

Her eyes remained transfixed on the body which was being taken away. The Queen noticing Flora's delay in drinking the tea glared at the Prime Minister. But when she looked back, she gave a large smile as Flora had finally downed the drink.

Flora watched over the rim of the red tea cup and narrowed her eyes at the now grinning Queen. 'What's going on? Oh my god! Have I been poisoned?' She suddenly thought but she knew it was too late since she had already swallowed half of it down. Putting the cup down quickly, grateful that she remained graceful whist doing it and not looking like she was about to have a panic attack, Flora began to feel very sleepy. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to f****ing die by being poisoned by a rabbit' she thought as the odd world began to fade out. The last thing she heard was the Queen's voice.

"Welcome to the game!"

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Please leave a review to tell me what you think so far! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon.

Also what would you have done in Flora's situation when Peter had the gun pointed at her?


End file.
